In a rotary compressor, an annular piston provided to be eccentric to a rotation shaft rotates in a cylinder, a tip end of a plate-like vane which reciprocates in the cylinder in accordance with rotation of the piston is thrust to an outer circumferential surface of the piston, and accordingly, the inside of the cylinder is divided into a compression chamber and an inlet chamber. In a two-cylinder type rotary compressor, the vane slides in a vane groove of the cylinder nipped by an end plate and an intermediate partition plate in a state of being biased by a spring.
In this type of rotary compressor, when a gas refrigerant is compressed by the piston in the cylinder, the rotation shaft is bent only by an extremely small amount with respect to the shaft direction. The piston is inclined with respect to the direction orthogonal to the rotation shaft in accordance with the bending of the rotation shaft, and the vane is inclined with respect to the sliding direction only by an amount of clearance between the vane and the vane groove in the upward-and-downward direction (the shaft direction of the rotation shaft) of the rotary compressor. Therefore, contact state between the tip end of the vane and the outer circumferential surface of the piston changes, and the tip end of the vane which slides in a state where the vane is bound in the vane groove is placed in a partially contact state with the outer circumferential surface of the piston. At this time, since a surface pressure of the tip end of the vane locally increases in the rotation shaft direction, there is a concern that wear or damage is generated in the vane or the piston.
As the rotary compressor of the related technology, in order to suppress the partially contact state of the vane with the piston, a configuration in which the vane is divided into two with respect to the rotation shaft direction, and the tip ends of the two vanes which are aligned in the rotation shaft direction respectively come into contact with the outer circumferential surface of the piston, is known. In this configuration, inclination is dispersed into the two vanes, and the partially contact state of the vane with the piston is suppressed.
WO 2014/025025 is an example of the related art.
However, in the rotary compressor of the above-described related art, by dividing the vane into two, sliding resistance is generated between each of the vanes. Therefore, there is an influence on sliding properties in the entire vane, and operation reliability of the entire vane deteriorates. In addition, since the springs are disposed in each vane divided into two, the structure becomes complicated, and manufacturing costs increase.